Financial institutions provide a plethora of financial services to customers to assist in the completion of transactions and to meet the needs of the customers. One service includes assisting with transactions that involve “in-hand” funds, for example, the withdrawal or deposit of cash. Currently, a customer may engage in the withdrawal and deposit of these funds by walking into a branch location of a financial institution and initiating the withdrawal or deposit request via interaction with a teller at the branch. At some branch locations, the customer can stay in a vehicle and enter an attached drive-through to initiate the withdrawal or deposit request via interaction with a teller at the branch over a telecom. However, the customer is only able to access the financial institution during operating hours, which are usually between the hours of 9 AM to 5 PM. Many customers may find these hours inconvenient and in conflict with their work schedules, requiring them to leave a job during the work day to complete the desired transaction. While a financial institution may have automated teller machines (ATMs) in various locations outside of a branch location to allow the customer, at any hour of the day, to withdraw cash after authenticating at the ATM, the type of transactions may be limited to just withdraws and deposits. Despite the ability to engage in these “in-hand” fund transactions inside branch locations and at ATMs, there is a need for more flexible systems and methods to engage in these transactions, more convenience, and a more time effective method to complete these transactions.